The Ameliorator
by XNakoX
Summary: Ahsoka didn't leave the order, because of one reason, her master Anakin Skywalker. But she stayed for nothing... PS: I do not own the cover art.
1. Prologue

**Hello, dear readers. I wanted to consult you that I am just starting my writing career and my stories might not be very good as the other writers out there. So, I want you all to share comments and ideas for the future of this story. I'm not sure how decent I will be posting this but I am surely and extremely excited from how you guys will be responding and I hope you all like this adventure! Enjoy.**

The Ameliorator

Prologue

"Ahsoka! Ahsokaaaa!", the screeching screams of the young Togruta's nightmare woke her up. She saw her master got cut down by a dark hooded figure- no, the figure wasn't hooded, it looked like he or she was masked in some kind of a breathing machine or so, but the figure clearly wield a crimson lightsaber indicating the Sith. _Is this war about to end or is it going to be a start of a new dark era?_ , Ahsoka asked herself.

Then someone knocked at her door, "Little Soka, we are approaching Cato Neimoidia in about an hour, you should wake up now.", a stoic but warming sound came from the other side of Ahsoka dorms door, it was Master Plo the one who discovered her force sensitivity and bought her to the Jedi to be trained and to protect the galaxy from chaos. _"Little Soka"_ was a name that Plo Koon has long called her since he first knew her and she liked it until now.

"I'm awake Master Plo, I'll join up on the bridge in a few minutes.", she replied to her colleague.

"Be sure you are there Ahsoka, we are going to brief the attack plans on the city.", the Kel Dor said then walked away. We _are attacking a city right up front? I thought this was going to be a diplomatic mission. Well that does explain why we got so many "reinforcements."_ , the 15 years-old Togruta though to herself then stood up from her bed and washed her face in the refresher. She picked up her comlink to attach it to her left grey glove and departed.

The door leading to _The Bright Nebula's_ bridge opened and she saw Master Plo and Commander Wolffe standing beside the round holoprojecter. What was embarrassing was that Captain Nox, the second-in-command of Ahsoka's 404th Battalion was there already standing on the opposite to Plo Koon and Wolffe.

"Oh... Nox, you um... you are already here?", she asked out of embarrassment.

"Yes General Tano, just following the schedule provided.", the surprisingly modest captain replied making her even more embarrassed than she was before.

"There is a schedule? I just knew. Also I was wondering who was the General here, me or Nox.", Ahsoka joked and Kel Dor Jedi shrugged his shoulders. She then walked in beside Nox and the aged Jedi Master started to strategize the attack plans.

"Everyone, the briefing is about to start.", Master Plo announced and the other clone troopers and officers began to walk in and surround the holotable. Plo Koon's and Ahsoka's admirals both walked in to join the briefing also. Then a holoprejection of Jedi Master Ferroda appears beside Ahsoka, she turned and nodded at her and hoed to Master Plo.

"So, this city is one of the many bridge cities on this world, just one special thing on it that makes it our target. Viceroy Gunray's palace is located here in this city and we must capture him and bring him to justice. This is also crucial to the war effort because if we can capture the viceroy, the Trade Federation will surely collapse and the Separatists loose one of their main advantage. We will strike by deploying three cruisers to attack and hold the blockade, these cruisers will be Admiral Tezkah's cruiser, mine and Admiral Adeka. But I will leave my ship to Admiral Coburn because we will be dispatching a strike force down to the planet with the other two cruisers, Knight Tano's and Master Ferroda.", Master Plo was well-known for his tactical abilities and his natural leadership, "When we arrives at Cato Neimoidia we will send groups of LAAT and fighter squadrons down to the city, I will be leading the sky battle and Master Ferroda will command the ground battle with Tano supporting him. My forces will take care of the air defenses and turrets while Ferroda and Tano go down under our cover. Any questions anyone?", everyone nodded a no and the Kel Dor Jedi Master dismissed the mission briefing.

Ahsoka walked out of the bridge with several other clone troopers and she went to her room to prepare her gears, field medpacks, emergency rations bars and lastly her two lightsabers, the mainland one was a bit curved and the off-hand one was not a shoto like her last one but it is a full-length saber now and both blades are chartreuse. When she opened the door Commander Wolffe was walking by and she walked to Wolffe, "Hey Wolffe, did you do the thing? You know, what I told you to do on Nox."

"Oh yes Ahsoka, me and Rex did it. I hope it can be applied to all the clones, a shame it wasn't revealed that it's dangerous, the chancellor was too convinced by the Kaminoans.", the veteran clone commander replied.

"Alright, good. I either have no idea what it'll do, what we found in the analysis it wasn't a security protocol either. Taking it out might be the best for you clones. But let's get going shall we? You need to go to Master Plo and me, to the LAATs.", Ahsoka said worriedly and they both walked to the hangar to get ready for the fight ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there! New chapter! I am still not certain of how decent I will be posting this story, but I will try to do it as much as I can. Thanks again, everyone. :D**

The Ameliorator

Chapter 1

The heat of battle was getting intense and body of clones and scraps of droids scattered everywhere on the town square, several starfighters was shot down and Admiral Tezka's cruiser was destroyed. Many of Ahsoka's men were killed and Master Ferroda was wounded on the left leg.

"Nox, what are the reports from the other side of the palace?", the surprisingly young Jedi Knight asked her clone friend. Ahsoka had bonded with Nox very quickly when she first received him as a second-in-command of her battalion, the captain was very modest and respectful and his specialization are with demolitions and the medical field. He had treated many of Ahsoka's wounds from other battles before this one.

"Lieutenant Hone reported that they are doing well and they had taken almost half of the palace General Tano!", her clone colleague replied.

"Then we'll take the other half. Rally our men, we'll take a direct approach. I'll contact Master Plo for cover to.", Ahsoka's comlink beeped and she told her advisor and friend, "Master Plo, I need aerial cover from you and your squadron, are you able master?"

"Regrouping with some fighters and getting to your location Little Soka. May the Force be with you.", replied Master Plo.

"Thank you master. Troops! Follow me!", the teenage Togruta commanded her troopers.

Ahsoka and almost all of her remaining forces barged in to the blazing battlefield. Bolts of lasers was deflected back by the junior Jedi's chartreuse lightsabers, she was also getting used to the curved hilt and Anakin always joked her that she is now sharing something common with Dooku though that he is now dead. Very little of her troops were shot or killed and the droids are being annihilated, they were retreating into the palace. Ahsoka's comlink beeped once more and Master Ferroda's voice said.

"Knight Tano. Me and my troops have taken the throne room and captured the viceroy, I need you to take out the remaining droids and meet with me in the throne room."

"Will do Master Ferroda, we are approaching the throne room now. Ahsoka Tano out.", she replied to the Chiss Jedi.

She, Nox and the other clones closed in to the throne room. Nox took down dozens of droids with his rotary cannon and Ahsoka also did well cutting down droids that her troops can't handle like droidekas and Magnaguards. Then they made it to the throne room where she saw Master Ferroda and his clones with a handcuffed Nute Gunray.

"Great work Ahsoka. You really did well.", the gentle Jedi Master commented her skills.

"Thank you master. You did better than me capturing the viceroy.", she replied.

"Let me go! Grievous will come here and kill you all!", the Neimoidian viceroy babbled.

"Well reports say that Master Kenobi already killed Grievous. So, no chance for you to escape.", Ahsoka smirked at Nute. Then she felt something struck her mind like lightning, it was Anakin. What happened? Then she turned and sensed shattered and whispers from the other clone except Nox referring to something called _Order 66_.

"Master Ferroda! Defend yourself!", Ahsoka shouted out and the clones began shooting at her and the Jedi Master. Nox set his cannon to stun and shot some of his troops down.

"Men! What are you doing!? This is General Tank and Ferroda!", he screamed out to his fellow brothers.

Master Ferroda shrieked in pain as he got shot in the stomach and then his forehead. The Chiss fell to the ground and his lightsaber dropped.

"Master!", Ahsoka called to the fallen Jedi then pulled Ferroda's lightsaber to her belt. She then released a gust of telekinesis at the remaining troops stunning them. Then Ahsoka contacted Master Plo on her comlink.

"Master Plo! Are you alright!?", Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"I've got my own troops on my tails Ahsoka, Wolffe seems to be the only one that is not attacking me.", replied the skillful Jedi Ace.

"That's because Rex removed the chip from him and also from Nox. That seems to be why the two of them are not attacking us."

"I'll need to escape or destroy my own troopers if I have no choice. Meet me at these coordinates Little Soka. Please, be safe.", Ahsoka frowned at Plo's voice. She was still thinking of Anakin, what could have happened to him? Master Kenobi also. Then she turned to Gunray, he was lying on the floor dead, Ahsoka sighed and rushed to an ARC-701 starfighter passing all the "traitorous" clones stunning some of them and cutting their weapons. Nox followed behind and sat at the co-pilot seat.

"General, what happened? My men, the chip in our heads.", the voice behind the cyan painted helmet asked.

"I have no idea either Nox, we'll figure this out once we get to safety.", she replied back then fired up the engines and began to fly to the rendezvous point.

-line break-

Plo Koon avoided another searing bolt of laser from on of his men. He tried not tours them but then he had to. With Wolffe's help, they shot down several starfighters as the approach the meeting place.

"Wolffe! I'll shut down my engines, cover me!", the Kel Dor said to his long-time friend, he was about to do the "Baran Do Run" a technique he invented himself as a star pilot. He then shut down his engines and his Delta-class Jedi Starfighter, an old design fell pass the two other fighters that followed him and Wolffe. Then the engines flared to life again as Plo hardly decided to press blaster trigger. _BOOOM!_ _KABAAM!_ The two remaining ships were destroyed and he and Wolffe turned 56-degrees left to the meeting place.

-line break-

Ahsoka put her hands above her eyes as she looks at Master Plo's and Wolffe's starfighter approached by the sun.

"Master Plo!", she ran in and hug the old Kel Dor as he gets out of his starfighter's cockpit.

"Little Soka, you're safe. Thanks the Force.", the Jedi Master prayed.

"Sir, we should get going. I think _The Empire_ is going to look for us soon.", Wolffe said holding up a holoprojecter as it flared up the blue holographic figure of Chancellor Palpatine but a lot frailer.

"I have an important announcement to make. The Jedi has betrayed up and tried to murder me! I have ordered the Clone Army to take care of the other Jedi that are fighting in the war to kill them, or they will soon take over the whole Republic! But now, I declare the first Galactic Empire in the galaxy!", the voice of a wicked old man relished in success as members of the Senate cheered.

"A Sith Lord! This close! How have we never realized!", Plo lashed out in despair. They all feel it, Ahsoka and Plo, the death of so many Jedi at the hands of Palpatine. But they were both sure that there are more survivors apart from them, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi and hopefully Anakin. But Ahsoka sensed what happened, he was dead, but there was still a presence of him just not the same, it seems dimmer and... darker? She was right, this is the start of a new dark era.


End file.
